grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Louis François Hercules de Voyer de Paulmy
Louis François Hercules de Voyer de Paulmy (27 August 1740 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman, Comte d'Argenson and presently the Président du Parlement Grandelumièran. He is commonly known at Court for holding both the position of Président du Parlement, as the head of the Parisian commune, and being the Comte d'Argenson. Born in 1740 at Le Château d'Argenteuil, Paris, Grandelumière, François was born into the young and not well-known Voyer de Paulmy family. Born into a family of young and humble origins (It had only been founded in 1602), François was from an early age with great intentions to serve his Empereur et Nation. Equally, as he is patriotic to be Grandelumièran; François was regarded for his great intelligence, renowned charm, considerable handsomeness coupled with a proud character, and a flare of readiness to use a quill and voice. Biography Birth Louis François Hercules was born on the 17th of August, 1740, to René Louis de Voyer de Paulmy, Comte d'Argenson, and his mother Antoinette de Villemorin in his father's apartments at Le Château d'Argenteuil in Paris. His birth was greeted with much joy by not only his parents but the entirety of the Voyer de Paulmy Family. Considered a blessing, as his mother's previous two birth's resulted in his would-be brothers dying in their infancy. As a result of this strength and will, he was given the third name of Hercules. Following his birth, it was decided that he would be put into the care of a governess and several demoiselles in the service of his mother. The family had gained permission by a lettre-cachet, to take leave to their Château in the county of Argenson, in the country. Childhood Louis had enjoyed a pleasant and happy upbringing as a child, by his governess. As a child, he quickly gained an ear for music and was taught to play the harpsichord by the local Priest from Argenson, father Antoine Henri Desmoullines. It was by sheer luck, that his mother had saved enough money, to allow the infamous Italian-born composer Domenico Scarlatti to tutor young Louis only six times a year for a period of two weeks; it was under Signore Scarlatti, did Louis' flourish in his musical skills, and acquired an additional taste as a flautist. Amongst his other childhood education, was Louis' particularly marvellous intelligence in reading, writing, politics and history. Arithmetic, Geometry, and other mathematical skills were also taught, but he nad never fully grasped the interest as an enthusiastic pupil of mathematical studies. Rather than math, he favoured the sciences. Having lived in the country, one could also say that his education and perspective of life was different than most Noblesse of the infamous court at Argenteuil. He had acquired an adoration of the water, as he spent time boating in the local rivers, and travelling to local villages with his father. In his adolescence, he had even helped local merchants design and construct new ships. Well educated for a youthful boy of his tender age, Louis François Hercules was a proficient and enthusiastic scholar of language, law, philosophy, sketching and even had done some attempts at painting. His excelled comprehension with his calligraphic skills and witty mindset enabled him to grasp the Gauloise language, as well as Spanish, Italian, German, English and an extent of Portuguese. Adolescence In the occasion of Louis François' early adolescence, it was often recalled that his father was given permission to retire to the countryside, in order to better raise his family, away from the deathly battlefield of court politics and infamous rivalries that took place at Court. Notably the influence of the Mortemarettes, the waning of the Choiseul's and the conservatively staunch Rohans. The family of Voyer-de-Paulmy had been already noted in the roles of Court Pages, Lawyers, Law Reformers, and revolutionary examples of an enlightened family. The males of the Voyer-de-Paulmy family had reputations as statesmen, so already they were in a different class than the indulging Noblesse at Court. Under Marie IV, Louis-François' father was Président des Requêtes in Parliament, despite the Parliament itself being of limited powers. The family itself was of a name of lawmen, statesmen, and those who sought justice, and equality amongst the three Estates. '' Louis-François' spent his childhood and adolescence in the Château d'Ormes; a prized estate of his family in the County of Argenson, and Barony of Ormes. During his education, he was noted to be an excelled pupil, under his tutors. He rarely received punishments when it came to his studies and was thought to be a good student. He developed a good stock, as he passed all classes in an expected manner that his father and grandfather succeeded in their own educations. He completed his studies by 1754, from which it was decided for him to continually pursue law, and henceforth go to Paris. The young Baron d'Ormes, with the bright flame of youthfulness and his families savings, boarded a carriage to Paris where he would purchase a house in the ''Île de la Cité, near the Place Dauphine and the Palais de Justice. His family's reputation exceeded him well, for he was immediately accepted into the infamous Sorbonne de Paris. During his time at the Sorbonne, Louis-François had excelled in the courses of Law, Philosophy, History, and to an extent; religious studies. An occasional attendant of communion and sermon, the young Lawyer proceeded in his studies. It was in the summer of 1758 that Louis-François Hercules de Voyer-de-Paulmy had graduated from the Sorbonne, and immediately took the pursuit of taking cases as a Parisian Lawyer. His reputable family name was already smiled upon by serfs who came to his doorstep with almost nothing. In return, he took their humbleness as an example of what the Parisian really was, outside the walls of Court. A man of Politics and Law It was by the age of 18, with his successful proceedings in Law, Philosophy and Politics, did Louis-François earn a 'Bon-Mot' amongst some Parisians, more specifically it's Bourgeoise and Serfs, that he was a man of justice, piety, and firmness. He gladly took the cases of anyone that stepped into his firm. From the wealthiest of Nobles, the humblest of Serfs, and even the most fervent of Bourgeoise; his reputation of law service was continually in the favours of success. Louis-François became known for an idea of giving more powers to the Parisian Parliament, to expand it into a chamber that was suited to help the Emperor govern his Empire. This idea was although unlikely to come from a Noble, it did indeed stir some concern at court.Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Comtes Category:Imperial Court Category:Grandelumierian Courtier Category:House Voyer de Paulmy